


When All Seems Lost...

by thebosscamacho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, change of heart, filling in gaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebosscamacho/pseuds/thebosscamacho
Summary: The Horde has Bow, Glimmer and her sword. Left on a cliffside facing death, Adora has nothing. Or does she?





	1. Low Point

**Author's Note:**

> I checked out the new She-ra reboot shortly after hearing about it and the controversy surrounding it. Personally, I liked it. But it had its problems, mostly its pacing and the dialogue could be clunky at times. Still, I'm enough of a fan to write a fanfic. 
> 
> Set between episodes 8 and 9.

"See ya later, Princess," Catra said smugly as the Horde ship flew away.

Adora could only watch as her eyes welled up with tears. The Horde had taken Bow, Glimmer, and her sword (effectively taking She-Ra) away from her, she wanted to cry but knew it was a luxury she couldn't afford. She had to get back to Bright Moon, Queen Angella needed to be informed of what had happened. But first, she needed to get off the cliff.

"HELP!" she cried. Adora listened as her voice echoed all around her, earning no response. Just when it had faded, she noticed her grip on the hairpin was starting to weaken. "HHHHHEEEELLLLPPPP!!!!!" she cried again, this time with much more urgency. 

"Hang on!" came a replied.

Adora looked around, surprised to see Princess Frosta coming to her rescue. Riding on a wave of ice, Frosta gracefully maneuvered herself towards Adora, catching her just as she lost her grip on the golden pin. Moments later, Adora felt solid ground beneath her feet.

"Thank you, Princess Frosta," Adora said gratefully.

Frosta didn't make eye contact. "I suppose you want to say, "I told you so". Well, go ahead. It doesn't matter to me anymore, not since I've lost everything I've worked for."

"What do you mean?" Adora asked, confused.

"When I first took the throne after my father stepped down, no one took me seriously; not my people, not the other princesses, all because I was 11 years old. Like I told you earlier, I worked long and hard to earn their respect, and hosting the All Princess Ball was my chance to secure everything I've worked for. Now that the Horde has gotten to the Kingdom of Snows, and attacked the ball, everything I've done has been called into question." Frosta sighed. "No one is going to respect my authority after this."

"I think you're wrong about that," Adora said suddenly, making the young princess look up at her. "When the Horde attacked, you kept your head when everyone else was panicking. And when the castle was coming apart, I'm sure it was you who was putting it back together, rather than letting it fall. If that doesn't deserve respect, I don't know what does."

Frosta smiled for the first time that day. "I was wrong about you, Princess Adora, and you were right about the Horde. As an apology, I hereby un-revoke your invitation to the All Princess Ball and the Kingdom of Snows will join your rebellion."

"Thank you, Princess Frosta."

"Please, just call me Frosta. But I have to ask, how did you know? I never would have guessed the Horde would use the invitation as an excuse to come all the way here to strike my kingdom."

Adora sighed. "Before I discovered the sword to become She-Ra, I was a Horde soldier."

Frosta looked surprised. "You were...I guess that makes sense. You were right in the end about Scorpia and here plus one."

"Catra. We were raised by the Horde together. I guess she picked up a thing or two about manipulation from...a superior. You know, I actually did cross paths with Scorpia a few times, but I never would have guessed she was a princess."

Frosta snorted. "Princess Scorpia's family had a reputation for being sniveling cowards. When the Horde invaded their kingdom, the surrendered without a fight."

"Adora!" a new voice shouted. Both turned to see Perfuma running towards them. "Thank goodness you're alright. I can't find Bow anywhere."

Adora walked towards her. "The Horde have both him and Glimmer prisoner. I have to back to Bright Moon to tell Queen Angella."

Perfuma looked like she was on the verge of panicking. "Okay, I can get you there," she said in a shaking voice.

Adora nodded and turned back to Frosta. "I'm sorry to leave like this."

Frosta waved her off. "It's okay, I have to get things straightened out here anyway, the Horde has left my kingdom in disarray."

With that, she watched as Adora and Perfuma ran off.


	2. Lifeline

The tension in the room was unbearable.

"Glimmer and Bow have been captured by the Horde," Adora said at last. She couldn't read Queen Angella's face once she had delivered the message. "They attacked the princess prom..."

Angella got up from her throne and walked past her without a word, leaving Adora speechless. Perfuma stepped forward and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Give her some time," she said softly.

Adora sighed sadly. "It's my fault this happened."

"No, it's not." Perfuma tried to argue before Adora walked away. Left alone, she wondered out of the throne room, coming across Mermista and Sea Hawk.

"What was that all about?" Mermista asked. Perfuma quickly explained. "Well, nothing we can do about it."

Perfuma scowled. "Of course you would say that." she snapped.

"What do you mean by that?" Mermista asked angrily.

"You just sat around and did nothing as the Salineas Sea Gate languished."

"At least I wasn't in denial about my situation, unlike some people I know."

"Ladies," Sea Hawk interjected, "There's no need to argue. Perfuma's right, there is something we can do about it."

"Rescue them?" Mermista asked flatly, "We don't even know where the Horde has taken them."

"Adora would know." a new voice cut in. The three jumped, then discovered Entrapta behind them. "She's a former Horde soldier, she'd know how we can rescue Bow and Glimmer."

"How do you know that?" Perfuma asked.

Entrapta blinked. "Her clothes. She wears a Horde uniform, I thought it was obvious."

The others exchanged a look before Sea Hawk spoke up. "Adventure awaits then, come ladies..."

He was interrupted when Queen Angela walked past without addressing them. Adora soon followed her into the room.

"Give her about a minute, she'll come this way soon," Entrapta said quietly.

After a moment, they could hear Adora coming down the hall. 

"She sounds distressed." Perfuma observed, "We can't have that." With a wave of her hand, pink flowers rained down from the ceiling. Presently, Adora caught one in her hands.

"What are you all doing here?" Adora asked.

"We're the Princess Alliance," Mermista answered. "And the Horde took one of our own."

"We're ready for our first mission!" Perfuma added.

Adora smiled. "Let's go get our friends back!"

 


End file.
